


Kisses In The Rain

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki likes the rain. Tommy doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little thing that popped in my head and refused to leave until it got written.

Tommy sighed and leaned against the window sill, watching the rain pour down. 

Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder sounded and, not long after, lightning lit up the stormy sky.

He flinched violently, then mentally berated himself for still holding on to the childish fear of thunder storms.

 _This is stupid, Lee. Get a hold of yourself. It’s just a little bit of rain._ He thought viciously to himself. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, causing him to jump again.

“What’s wrong?” Nikki asked. He had been watching Tommy watch the storm and get increasingly upset.

“Nothing.” Tommy tried to ignore the way Nikki’s arms around him made him feel. 

_He’s just being a friend. Don’t get your hopes up. You know you can’t ruin your friendship with him, so just get over yourself._ Tommy ordered himself.

“Uh huh. Then why are you getting all jumpy watching the storm?” Nikki asked, his tone teasing. He rested his chin on Tommy’s shoulder, arms still locked tightly around his waist.

“I’m not!” Tommy protested. He never could lie to anyone, especially Nikki, who knew him better than he knew himself.

"Tommy, you know you can't lie to anyone, much less me. Now tell me what's wrong." Nikki's breath ghosted over his ear, making it hard to concentrate.

"I just don't like storms. Never have." Tommy leaned back slightly into Nikki's chest to see what the bassist would do. 

_Any minute now, he's gonna push me away and leave._ Tommy thought miserably.

As if sensing his thoughts, Nikki released his hold on Tommy, only to spin him around and grab his wrist.

"Well, I'll just have to help you face your fears, huh?" Nikki started to drag Tommy to the door. 

"Nikki, it's okay. I'm fine with my fears. I've made good friends with it. You don't have to do this." Tommy tried to pull away, but Nikki merely pulled harder.

Tommy sighed again, and let himself be pulled out into the rain. He flinched when the icy drops hit his skin. He was only wearing a T-Shirt, jeans, and boots. 

Nikki had released his arm and twirled around in the rain.

"See? It's not so bad, T-Bone." he laughed. Nikki had always loved the rain.

"Maybe not for you." Tommy snapped. He was soaked. They both were, but Nikki didn't seem to care.

"To truly appreciate the rain, one must dance in it." Nikki said, then grabbed Tommy's hands and, catching him off guard, spun him around. 

Tommy nearly slipped in a puddle, but Nikki caught him, pulling him closer, so they were chest to chest.

Tommy couldn't seem to breathe. He was so close to Nikki that he could feel his breath on his lips and face. 

Nikki blinked then leaned up and pressed his lips against his best friends'.

All Tommy could think was, _Oh My God! He's kissing me. He's KISSING me! Oh, that feels nice....._

When the need to breathe made itself known, Nikki pulled away gently. He studied Tommy. 

"You okay?" He asked, softly. He didn't want to fuck up his friendship with Tommy, but he had wanted this man for so, so long.

Tommy looked thoughtful then said, "Yeah." and leaned in for another kiss.

When they pulled away again, Tommy mused, "You know, I don't really mind the rain so much anymore." 

Nikki laughed and tugged him in the direction of the studio. "Let's go change into something dry though. You're freezing."

Tommy smiled and nodded. The rain had softened to a barely there drizzle.

Everything was okay again and Tommy didn't mind the rain.


End file.
